A long wait
by historybuff1972
Summary: (First fanfic on this account) Talon is growing stronger by the day, Overwatch is hard pressed and spread thin, to combat the growing threat overwatch looks for a new weapon to fight the darkness, at the same time they investigate an unknown ally,
1. Chapter 1-the Investigation

**Yo guys, this is my first fanfic in a while, and the first one on this account,**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Tracer walked through a ruined building as she searched the area, she had a personnel interest in this case, Talon had attacked her hometown, targeting ironically a historic district in north London, smoke filling the air as she continued through, her com made out a crackling "come in tracer, come in" responding to the women's voice, tracer quickly tapped her communicator "right here love" the operator's voice was quickly replaced by a deeper, more sophisticated voice "Tracer, have you found any clues on why talon would attack this old factory complex" tracer's eyes perked up upon hearing the familiar voice "Hi Winston, long time no hear, and I haven't found anything so far" Winston paused as he thought out his next steps.

A minute later tracers com beeped back to life, "tracer, describe the area for me, " tracer looked around, taking in her environment "well there are still several fires, one big building in the center and two outlaying buildings, that I think were for vehicles" Winston listened intently as she spoke, an idea forming as he formed a mental image in his mind "tracer, can you tell me who owned it" Tracer looked around for a moment, her eyes stopping on a fallen sign, as she walked towards it she wondered why Winston didn't just look it up on his data base, "Winston, why didn't you just" Winston cut her off " The buildings very old, almost 120 years old to be accurate" Tracer stopped in front of the sign, looking at the daunting sign, upon trying to lift it finding it to heavy, she looked over to some other Overwatch agents "Hey, a little help here would be nice" the agents quickly rushed over to tracer, eager to find a clue "okay, one … two … three" all at once they lifted, slowly flipping the sign over, looking at the sign she tapped her com "Okay love, apparently the company here was called Mann co".

Tracer could hear Winston as he beat at his keyboard, as she waited she saw that under the sign was a door to under the factory, upon closer inspection she noticed that it was blown open by more modern explosions, "Hey Love, found something something else" Winston quickly picked up the mic "Yes, what is it" he said in an exited tone, Tracer wondered what he had found out about this place "I found a door, looks like it was destroyed by a plasma bomb" Winston quickly tapped away at his computer "okay tracer, I found some blueprints for the place, apparently the basements went through some renovations in the 1970's, installing some computers," tracer looked down the stairs that lead into the seemingly black abyss, "okay Winston, I'm going in", as she descended a red figure watched from afar, disappearing in a red mist.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unknown allies

**(This chapter should be longer, sorry if these take a while to make, I'm using an old Acer laptop. I mean the things eleven years old man, I know people younger than this hunk of plastic)**

 **And I obviously don't own tf2 or Overwatch, if I did I don't think I would be writing fanfics … actually scratch that, I probably would still be writing fanfics**

As Tracer descended the stairs she could hear a faint beeping deeper into level, going off at regular intervals, Tracer paused as she walk down the damp hall "what's that beeping" Trancer wondered to her-self, "I thought this place was off the grid". As she walked down the hallway from the stairs it let out into a circular room, looking around she could count three hallways minus the one she just entered from, vines and moss covering much of surface in the low room, as Tracer stood there she could hear the beeping more clearly, but was not able to pinpoint which hallway the sound originated from, as she listened to the beeping she heard footsteps from the hall behind her, as she turned she could see the blue uniform of her agents jogging briskly over to her; "Mam, we finished our investigation above, do you need support?" "No, but if you could take two of these tunnels that would be nice" Tracer chipped, the nine agents nodded, four heading into the tunnel to the left and four heading for the tunnel in the center, Tracer looked at the one remaining agent with a confused look, "excuse me sir ,I mean mam ,permission to accompany you as backup" the young man said with a salute, his London accent dripping off every word Tracer put her hand behind her head in an awkward pose, she never got used to the all the military snuff and it made her feel out of place, "that's fine love but … hold off on all the military stuff, ya" The agent relaxed considerably, his shoulders dropping what seemed to be feet "Thank you, oh this makes me nervous, first assignment and all". Tracer look over the young agent, fresh faced, stiff, and nervous, a nostalgic image of her as a flight cadet, she could help but give a small smile "well alright then, let's go", as the pair walked towards the third hallway a red suited figure stood at the room entrance, watching the pair walk deeper into the complex.

As the pair walked down the dark passage way they could hear the beeping from before grow steadily louder, Tracer looked over to her companion to see a serious face to her surprise, she had expected to see a more worrisome expression if anything. As they walked down the blank hallway, her curiosity began to grow, who was this young agent, why was this his first mission, where was he from "so love" tracer began, "what's your name?" the young man gulp "Bruce, why do you ask?""Oh just curious" Tracer responded, "So Bruce, can I ask you a question?" She continued, the young man looked over to her and paused for a minute, finally nodding after a moment of thought "alright" Tracer paused for a moment putting her thoughts together "Why were you sent here for your first mission, I mean I'm sure you're capable but this is a bit more dangerous than your normal mission". As the young man listened he smiled,"I chose to come, I wanted to help out around home?" Tracer nodded at the statement, she could relate to that completely. She remained silent as they walked down they continued down the hall.

Soon they came upon a half rotten door, bit's and bobs falling off, and the hinges rusted shut. As tracer analyzed the door she realized the source of the beeping sound, it was coming from behind the door. Tracer walked over to the room entrance and began to tug at the entrance, "damn this is tough" she thought to herself, slightly annoyed, as she pulled she heard a click behind her head, turning to see Bruce with a gun pointed at her, she was about to ask why but then it dawned on her, this was a trap. As the two stood there she could hear footsteps behind her growing closer "End of the line tracer, oh, and my condolences to your girlfriend" the young Talon agent smiled, the blood from Tracers face drained as she realized what the young man was saying, as tears filled her eyes she could hear a door to the room behind kicked in followed by the beeping stopping, and a machine gun began to shoot. Tracer thought when she looked down she would be filled with bullet holes but no, she was perfectly fine, as she heard the gun die down she could hear screams of pain leaving the door behind her, the young agent tensed up and began to pull the trigger when a shots rang out, the agents' right knee went down to the ground as a fine red blood mist came from it, blood spurting from the bullet wound. As the agent dropped his gun Tracer jump up, reeling back and delivering a good solid punch to her assailant, as Bruce fell to the ground Tracer quickly began looking for a first aid kit.

As she searched she heard footsteps down the hall, she pulled out her guns and aimed down the narrow passage way, out of the darkness stepped the other agents "Mam, what's going on here?" Tracer breathed a sigh of relief and put away her guns "Talon ambush, anybody have a first aid kit, this guys one of them" an Indian women walked forward, obviously the squad commander, and handed a large kit and then proceeded to the young man, looking him over she declared" he's not one of mine, he looks similar but he's not mine, probably jumped Bruce and stole his gear" Tracer nodded at this conclusion her ears picked up a familiar sound, a oh so familiar beeping, she had one of the brawnier agents kick in the door, quickly going in she saw a large turret about up to her chest height with a small mini-gun on each side, she would have investigated further but the machine promptly exploded upon her entry, she then felt something weird under her feet, when she looked down she almost hurled, five bullet ridden Talon agents at her feet, she quickly went back to the turret and brought pieces back that seemed important, a hard drive, a few rounds, and a barrel. The Talon agent woke up after a while to see several Overwatch agents and Tracer looking down on him "So we failed, huh" "big time" Tracer replied. The talon agent looked around and didn't see any of his squad around, "where're the others?" He questioned in a somewhat sad tone "dead, there was a turret in the room your mates went into, all five of them" Tracer mentioned the number, to see if any got away, and judging by the young man's smile, one did.

In an old abandoned hotel nearby you could hear the screaming of an unwilling talon agent" THAT'S ALL I KNOW MAN, I SWEAR" The man yelled as his captor lit another cigarette "I don't believe you" he said, a thick French accent rolling off his tongue. The tall well dressed man then leaned close to the man's face, intimidating the man further "Who was the commander that sanctioned this operation, tell me or this will go on further" "HE'LL KILL ME IF I TELL" the man screamed "I'm going to kill you anyway so does it matter" the spy questioned, the man paused, and said in a soft broken sentence "re … reaper did" spy abruptly pulled out his knife and cut the man's jugular "thank you friend" and as the man died spy pushed him out the window to what the police would call a suicide "no loose end monsieur"


End file.
